The Untold Story of a Young Tribute
by hastamanana
Summary: Taken place during the 63rd Hunger Games till the end of Mockingjay.    All credits go to Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could hear the waves splashing against the shore, almost like two lovers clinging themselves to each other. I loved the feel of the sun on my face every morning as I walked to the shore for fishing. The wind gently blew my hair as I prepared the nets.

"Lacey."

Of course, Nettie would be asking if I am having trouble or not. Always Nettie the Caring. That was her nickname that we invented. Every year after the Reapings, Nettie would always go to the family whose child name had been picked and comfort them. I would always come along to help. This year, both of us would be twelve. Our first year for the Reapings. I was not exactly scared, but I did fear for Nettie. Even though I was only thirty seconds older than her, nothing scared me more than the thought of my baby sister in the arena. Father and mother had taught us how to fight with swords and we both were good at it. However, I did not want to be sitting at home while Nettie would be in the arena killing and fighting twenty-three older tributes. She could die. That would destroy my whole family.

"Nettie. Come, it's almost time for the Reapings. I forgot today is the day. No wonder why no one else is here," I said.

"Oh. Of course. Yeah, let's go."

We ran back to the house. As soon as we walked in, we saw mother preparing the clothes for us. Mother had a way of how we look. She picked a turquoise dress for Nettie and a sky blue dress for me. Personally, I think it was just a way to tell us apart since we are identical. When we had both took a shower, mother would always braid our hair. She never did the same braid once. It was always a different braid. For me, she did a waterfall braid and a crown for Nettie. Of course, I thought, another way to tell us apart. The moment we were ready, father came in to take our hands and to lead us to the City. The worried look on father's eyes were enough to confirm me of how nervous he was. But he managed to keep is clean the moment the we walked into the city. It was then that we were separated from our parents.

"Name?" asked one Peacekeeper.

"Lacey Leena." I said.

"Nettie Leena." said Nettie.

When we got all of our papers done, we were ushered into rows, waiting for the Reapings. Growing up in District 4, a Career District, we probably had the fewest volunteers ever. Unlike 1 and 2, who always volunteered, we just did not.

The mayor walked in and waited till all of us were silent. He was a middle-aged man, tall, and with sea green eyes.

"Welcome, to the 63th annual Hunger Games," he started and would go on and on about the history. I gave up listening to him after the 57th Hunger Games speech. Then he went on to read the winners from our district. We had five but only one is still living. Mags. She is sixty-eight, older than the games, and is still healthy. I saw her waving just like every year. I thought of how it must be painful, to sit there and see kids that she knew or saw died.

"Now, we will have Popar Ingles choose our tributes." Was that...regret in his eyes? It was almost as if he hated seeing us younglings go into the games himself. Then preppy Popar Ingles nearly jumped to the mic. It was sickening, seeing him acting this way. Like the game was just an entertainment and it was an honor for him to stand there with tributes who would probably die.

"Well, we must start with the girls." Yes yes yes, always "ladies first." When he started to walk to the bowl with all of girls' names, my heart started to race. I thought of how Nettie and my name is only two out of thousands and the chance of us was slim. But, there was still the probability of one of us going into the arena. Popar dug his hand into the bowl and it came out with a slip of paper. He slowly went back to the mic (probably for some dramatic entertainment).

"Nettie Leena!" he shouted.

No...no...no. How was it possible? Oh come on, it was just a slip out of thousands. How could it be her? Why not me?

I saw Nettie clutching her hands into a fist next to me and slowly walked to the stage while I stood there paralyzed with fear. It was until she was halfway to the stairs that I finally screamed.

"NO. WAIT. NO. NOT HER."

I saw Nettie turned to me, eyes filled with unspoiled tears. She was trying to be brave for my parents' and my sake. I ran up to her, clutching her arms when I reached her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're not leaving. You are not going into the arena. Do you understand me?" I whispered in a hush voice. My eyes, almost tearing up themselves.

"I have no choice," she whispered back with a sad smile. "Now, go to mother and father. Take care of them for me."

"No. You are not going in. Unless..."

I could see Nettie putting the pieces together. Her eyes widened in alarm. Just then, the Peacekeepers came to drag me away. She whispered, "Don't you-"

"I volunteer!" I shouted. "I volunteer as tribute."

Nettie looked at Popar and then back at me. Shock covered with tears in her eyes. "No. You are to go home. Stop protecting me. No. I could win this," her voice reaching to a shout at the end.

"Too late. Now, go to father and mother and stop crying for goodness sake." Funny thing was I was already in tears, that statement should have been towards me not towards her.

She put up a struggle as the Peacekeepers tried to struggle her back and let me walk on to stage alone. Well, I thought, smile, stop crying, and walk. I did not know how my legs worked for they felt dead but I saw the whole crowd the next minute. They are stared at me in wonder eyes.

"Well well well, a volunteer since such a long time. What is your name?" asked Popar.

I took a shaky breath and answered, "Lacey Leena."

I heard Popar chuckled. "Was that your sister that you just volunteered for?"

What was he? Fishing for more details just because I volunteered? I caught sight of Nettie crying in the arms of my mother. I also saw how father had started to cry and my mother just stared at me with tears flowing freely from her beautiful face. Nettie was...shaking uncontrollably. I turned to Popar and glared at him.

"Well yes." Irritation colored my voice. I was irritated at both Popar for fishing around for some juicy news so the capitol would look at us and see how brave District 4 female tribute is. I was irritated at Nettie for crying.

"Interesting...Well, let's find which lucky young boy would be joining you in the games."

He quickly trotted to the bowl for the boys and snatched a slip of paper.

He trotted back and almost ripped the paper apart. Geesh, calm down, I thought.

"Ah ha! The lucky young man is Cetor Fanier."

Oh crap, I thought. Cetor Fanier was this seventeen year old. Well built, with muscles. Cetor could have any girls he wanted but he would always be too busy training. He had training as a Career. While I did not. Also, he is seventeen while I am twelve. He was almost twice my size. Well, the Capitol now could watch and see who they should sponsor.

The mayor went back to finish his speech and told us to shake hands.

I turned to Cetor and brought my arm out. He also turned to me. His black eyes filled with nothing but determination. I did not know what my eyes was showing but his eyes softened a little bit. I could see the pity behind those black determination eyes. He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it, almost for reassuring, and let go.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I give you the tributes of District 4 for the 63rd annual Hunger Games."

The crowds threw themselves into a roll of applause. Or maybe it was just outcries that Nettie's sister, the sweet Nettie, would be going into the arena. I thought of how they think we would have a winner this year. Then the next thing I knew, I was being ushered into the Justice Building. I paced the room, trying to think of a way to survive.

The door then clammed open and I saw Nettie jumping into me. I opened my arms as a habit every time I see her jumping at me. I could feel her burning tears on my neck.

"I am not here to listen to you tell me how much of an idiot I am. Mom, dad, give me advices now!" I hope they could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Remember, aim for brain, lung, and heart," my dad started. "If one of them is damage, then they would die. Also, try to get sponsors for a sword. I know how you are with swords. I taught you to dodge and attack with swords. You know how to use swords to both protect and attack. Understand? You are to come home."

I nodded, still trying to hold the tears back. "Well, I know how to fight. You guys taught Nettie and I every day. But how about food? If it's a jungle they're putting me in then how will I find food? For goodness sake, I could only fish."

"You know how to find food. Remember the book of herbs that I let you read? You have a photographic memory. Use that talent and remember which of those leaves are healthy and which are poisonous. Please Lacey, we can't lose you," replied my mother.

I looked at all of their faces. Tears flowing freely from their eyes. "Oh stop crying already. I don't want this to be the image of you guys when I am running for my life. Cheer up."

Nettie let out a cry of agony but managed a small smile. My mother and father just laughed. I was always known for my humor. I could make people laugh. Then the Peacekeepers came in and ushered my parents away. Nettie put on another struggle. I had to hold her face in my hands and whispered, "I'll be back." before she finally let them take her out of the room. My father and mother walked away without a glance back. I thought of how they were trying to hide the tears like I had asked them to. Next up came Annie Cresta. She was Nettie and my best friend since as long as I could remember. I remembered how we would fish together, go to the market, swam, talked, and had slumber parties together.

"Lacey..." she began after letting go of our embrace.

"Don't you dare cry," I ordered. "Seriously, I think I saw enough tears today to last me through a year."

Annie whimpered out a laugh. "How are you doing?"

"Well, how do you think I'm doing? My sister's name got reaped. I volunteered. I am about to go and face twenty-three other teenagers who are older, stronger, and have a lot more experience than I do. Yep, it's all fine," I replied with bitter in my voice.

Annie just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Annie, promise me something. I know that Nettie is all torn up right now, promise me that you will check on her at times. I know that she will be visiting Cetor's family like she did with all other tributes. You know how she is. She would go and visit the families whose child has been sent into the Games and would try to comfort them. Promise me that you'll check on her like how she had checked on the other families. If you do, I'll feel much better when I'm in the Games," my voice softening at the image of Nettie crying over me.

"I promise." Annie answered, "but I do want another promise. Promise that you will win. I saw how you were with fishing. You could catch a fish with your eyes blindfolded. If you could do that, then you could win the Games."

"Annie. That was a fish. This is human."

"You have to win. Please. You are stronger than Nettie and you could find the solution to everything. Who would I go for help after you died?"

I grimaced but answered, "Fine. I will win this so you could have your therapist back."

Annie smiled and locked me in her embrace. I wondered, will this be the last time? I did not want to let go of the comfort of home until Annie had to be ushered out again.

I paced the room cause I had nothing to do. Then I was ushered into a car. It was a trip from the Justice Building to the train station. Outside, I could see people still trying to catch a glance at us. Seriously, did they not just see us on the screen during the Reapings? The station was full of reporters, trying to catch a glimpse of our faces. Cetor's face was whipped clear of any emotion. He almost looked proud of himself. Pride. I did not know what my face was showing but I think it was calm. I tried to look like it was a joke. Jokes always managed to keep me calm. You laugh and it would be alright. We were forced to stand outside the train doors, forced to put up a face for some "entertainment," before we were pushed inside. The train started to move at once. It was weird, feeling the floor move. I was given my own chamber. It was a fairly good looking chamber. With drawers and a view.

I took a nice hot shower. It felt good. Feeling that water reminded me of home. I quickly slowed my breath before putting on a white tunic shirt and some khaki shorts. I quickly brushed my hands in my hair. Letting my mother's braid falling off. I thought of how she must be crying her eyes out right now. Before I could let the tears resurfaced themselves, I rushed out of my chamber and into the dinning room for supper. The dinning room was huge. The table was filled with every food that I had never tasted but heard of.

Mags was already seated on one of the chair. Clearly, she had been here too many times to know what would happen and how all of us would be late. I sat down, not sure of what to do. Cetor finally came and saw us already sitting, thinking of how we were waiting for him or something. He took a seat next to me. Popar was no where near in sight. I guess, he was in his room thinking how amazing he did at the Reapings.

"Well, how are both of you?" Mags said. She sounded more like my grandmother.

"It's overwhelming. Getting picked, then all of this." Cetor's voice was shaky.

"And you, dear?" Mags turned her wise eyes towards me.

"I'm fine." I had the urge to roll my eyes.

"You're what? Twelve?"

"Yes..."

"Interesting. I had never seen a twelve-year old tell me that they're fine after getting Reap. In my fifty years of mentoring. Not one."

"Well, I'm not like the others am I?"

"You're not...but still. Interesting."

Okay, this was getting too awkward for me. I quickly picked up my fork and got some salad. Cetor was looking from me to Mags, as if thinking that we had our own way of communicating without words and he was trying to decipher it.

"So, what do we do?" he began.

Before Mags could replied to him, I interrupted them. "Sorry, but could we both train alone? I know that soon, I might have to kill him and I don't want to have any attachment."

Cetor's face was filled with shock. Mags just looked at me as the naked fear was clearly showing in my eyes.

"If that is what you wish then sure," she answered.

"Thanks." My heart started to pound so hard against my chest. I felt that Cetor could hear it but he went back to his dinner.

After taking five bites of my salad, I stood up. "I'm done. Today was a bit of a rush. I think I'll go to my room for a while."

I just needed some time to collect myself. I did not know how long I stayed in there but I finally came out when it was time to see the whole Reapings.

The compartment which had a TV was designed for just watching TV. I was the first one in there so I quickly got a seat in the corner. Mags came in, saw me huddled up together in my seat and decided to sit next to me. Then Cetor and Popar slowly filled into the room.

The boy from District 1, Olim, was huge. He was well built, like Cetor, and tall too. There was no way, in my dream, that I could bring him down. Maybe with Nettie's help I could but Nettie was not here with me. The girl, Payla, on the other hand, had this blood thirst in her eyes. Clearly, she was a Career. She had been trained since she was a kid to fight and kill. She was a little shorter than Olim but it was enough to make me shake. The boy from 2, Baer, was tall and slim. In his eyes, I could see all the pride swelling in. The girl, Enia, was also tall but with a murderous glint showing in her eyes. Well, I thought, looks like we know who will make up the Career alliance this year. Then, they showed the tributes from 3. Mipus was short and young. He was only thirteen, a year older than me, and looked scared. The girl, Nolia, was also young but her hands looked like she could fix anything. Coming from District 3 with electronics, I thought of how she could. Then I was up. I saw how I had volunteered for Nettie. I saw the sly look in my eyes. I did not know what I was clearly thinking. But I could imagine what the other tributes were thinking. _Who is this twelve-year old with that sly look in her eyes. It was like she was trying to think of a way to kill all of us._ Then Cetor was up. He looked strong and I looked like an ant next to him. He could step on me and I would be dead. For the next eight districts, all of them looked the same. All looked scared. Only the Career districts actually looked confident.

When it was over, Mags was the first to break the silence. "Well, there you go."

"I think I'm going to be sick. Look at all of their faces. It's either pride like 'OH HAHAHAH. I WILL KILL YOU AND YOU WILL DIE' or 'PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I HAVE A FAMILY TO TAKE CARE OF.'" I replied.

Mags looked at me sadly, "It does feel that way doesn't it?"

"Well, I'm going to bed. I saw enough of today and I'm really tired. Night." Cetor got up and went out of the room.

"You should get some sleep too, Lacey." Mags gently brought me back to the present. I had been thinking about how I could be sleeping at home with my mother's arms around me and Nettie bringing in some dinner cookies like she would every night. Our family was quite wealthy. With four hands fishing, we always managed to find fishes and Nettie could weave some of the most beautiful nets ever.

"Yeah. And thank you, for everything, Mags." I gently kissed her cheeks before leaving. I did not bother to look at Popar because I blamed him for all of this. If he had not picked Nettie's name, I would not be here. However, what is the point of blaming right now when that I was about to see death.

After making my ways to my room and locking it. My knees gave up and I fell down. The tears now freely flooded down my face. I put up no resistance to them. I let them all fell out. Then I felt my face brushing against the floor. I curled myself into a ball. And I stayed like that until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up by the sound of Popar's shouting. I heard him slamming against my door, telling me to come to breakfast. My hands and feet are stiff from curling myself. I pushed all the pain away, gently brush my hands through my hair and left my room.

When I reached the dinning room-well, compartment-I saw Mags, Cetor, and Popar already sitting and eating. I took my seat next to Cetor and in across from Mags. I could hear Popar going on and on about how we would reach the Capitol today and how good it would be to face the crowds.

_Oh please shut up. You are starting to eat my ego._

"Mags...do you have any advice today?" began Cetor.

"Well, you'll meet your prep team today. Do not put up any resistance. They like to go through you as fast as possible." Mags replied. "Cetor, you are well built and good looking. And Lacey...you are young but you grew out of your baby roundness. You look more sixteen than twelve. I think the prep team could make you look amazing."

"Cause the better tributes always get sponsors..." I began.

"Yes, you might think you are young and not that good looking. But believe me. You have this mature thing in your face and that what makes you beautiful."

"Thanks." My throat suddenly got very dried. I thought of how I would be forced into this slutty outfit cause of the "mature thing" in my face.

Suddenly, the whole train got dark. We were entering the tunnel and into the Capitol. I had never been in a tunnel before so I did not know what to expect out of it. It was a very long tunnel and suddenly I saw brilliant light. Even though I only saw the Capitol through TV, the sight of it with my own eyes took all of my breaths away. It was magnificent. Shades of different colors everywhere.

Cetor went to the window, where groups of people had already gathered in order to see the tributes with their eyes for the first time. He smiled and gave them all a small wave. As for me, I stayed at my seat. I was not ready to put on another fake face and pretend that it was alright when it was not. I saw Mags looking at me. The wisdom in her eyes were enough for me to know that she knew what I was thinking. Clearly, she had been doing this for a very long time. She knew how I was feeling. She brought her hand to mine and gave it a tiny squeeze.

When the train stopped, Popar ordered me to go out. I tried to put a fake confidence into my eyes before stepping out. The crowd was huge. It was five times bigger than all the people of District 4. I saw how some young boys wailed at the sight of me. Even though I was only wearing a tunic shirt, they looked like they wanted to bang me up already. Mags was not lying after all. Maybe I am prettier than I think. So I decided to play with them. I turned to them and gave them a wink. That was enough for them to scream even louder. For response, I gave them a small smile.

Popar led me into the Remake Center where my prep team was waiting for me. After getting me to their room, they began to strip me down. They took off all of my clothes and began to wax every single part of me, except the hair. It hurts so much but I guess it was just the beginning to all of this torture. I thought of how I might have to starve and this was better than starving so I did not scream.

"And you're done." said Nipan. She was this short woman with bubble eyes.

"Thanks," I cracked.

"Now, just stay here till your stylist come."

"Wait, naked? Can I get like...a towel or something?" The thought of some stranger looking at me naked scared me. I mean, Nipan and my prep team were females so I was fine. But I knew that my stylist was a male.

"Oh don't worry. Hastus is not that scary. He's pretty young but he had been looking at District 4 female tributes for the past two years," replied Nipan.

I did not know if that was to make me feel or comfortable or scared. _Yeah, he looked at all of the tributes who had died and I would be third on that list_.

After lying on the bed for some time, I heard the door creaked opened. This man, I guessed it was Hastus, was indeed young. He looked like me. He had olive skin, tall, short crop blonde hair, and deep sea green eyes that reminded me of the boys at home. District 4 was well known for tributes with green eyes. Though I have a dark brown, almost black, eyes, the sea green eyes are the most common in our district.

"Hi Lacey," he said slowly. I thought of how he was trying not to scared me.

"Hi...you're Hastus right?"

"You're quick."

"Thanks...I've been told that a lot."

He made his way to me and slowly brushed his hand against my hair in the gentlest motion.

"Your hair...is the most unusual. I saw tributes with short and long hair. But yours...it's short in the front and long in the back. Like a leaf...but not quite."

"My mother called them layers. I used to have short and long hair but I could never decide on which I like more. So my mother cut it this way. I have both short and long."

"Very unique. I know that you think I'm here to make you look pretty."

"Well, isn't that what you do?"

Hastus chuckled. "No. When I was applying the job with my friend, Cinna, we both decided how we would try to make an impression on our tributes. Cinna is still on the waiting list but I made it."

"An impression...how?"

"Well, I'll fix you from head to toe. Your chariot ride will be the first impression you have on the sponsors. The last two tributes, they were scared but you...the moment I saw you when you volunteered. I knew what would look good on you and after meeting you. Well, we have a lot of work to do don't we?"

"Uh oh...please be gentle on my hair. They are quite sensitive."

Hastus laughed. "You have quite a personality. I'll give you some advices if you let me do your hair and dress you in what I like?"

I considered his compromise for a while. "Deal. You tell me tips on getting sponsors and I won't complain."

As Hastus was weaving my hair in a crown he told me to use my humor with the audience. He told me how he had saw girls my age tried to act innocent and that always ended up with no good results. About how older girls had tried to flirt with the crowd and that only attracted the attention of males. He told me how I could joke things off and how sneaky I could be. He advised me to use my humor for they could attract both males and females. Throughout his whole lecture, I listened attentively and tried to think of jokes for my interview. After he was done lecturing me, he finished with my hair. He had to straighten it to make it look smooth. He braided parts of it and put the braided up in a crown. It looked like a headband after he finished with other hair falling back.

Hastus then presented me the dress I would be wearing. The dress was a short sleeve long dress. There was no color to describe it for it looked like a TV screen showing a waterfall. I could see the water keep falling down and the mist at the bottom but when I touched the dress, I felt silk. It was like the water was in the silk. Hastus carefully put me into the dress and made me sit still while he gave me a makeover. Sticking to my deal of the compromise, I let him had free reign over my face and did not complain. When he was done, he carefully brought me over to three full-sized mirror for me to see.

I looked at my reflection. I saw a girl, with beautiful well done braid and shiny black hair, perfect makeup, dark eyebrows, a hint of black eyeliner to bring out her eyes, light pink lipstick. I saw the glitter on my arm and knew that Hastus drew it while he was applying the makeup to my face. I saw how the waterfall going on continuously. At the bottom of the dress, I could see the mist and it looked like I was seeing a waterfall through a TV and my dress was that TV.

"If this doesn't give the sponsors an impression of you, then I don't know what will," Hastus quietly said to my ears.

I was so speechless. How had Hastus managed to transform a twelve-year old girl into this gorgeous goddess? I could feel the tears starting to spill over.

"Oh don't cry, you''ll mess up all the makeups," warned Hastus.

I gave him a shaky laugh in response. I brought my arms up and hugged him. "Thank you so much. You have faith in me, don't you?" I asked him.

He released me and looked into my eyes. "I have faith in you the moment I saw you volunteered. Only a girl with a lot of courage would volunteer for her own sister. I think you could win this. I saw how smart you are. You are independent."

"Thank you," I whispered.

I was then reunited with Cetor. His stylist, Moa, had transformed him. He was holding a trident and looked like a god himself. His chest, bare, was strong. I could see the muscles in his abdominal. He was wearing shorts with a waterfall that matched my dress.

"Woah. Look at this. The twelve-year old, Miss Lacey Leena from District 4." It was the first warm thing he had ever said to me. I thought, _Yes, just warming up for the interview aren't you?_

"Oh shut up," I replied. He was seriously mocking me.

Cetor smirked at before we were whisked down to the bottom floor of the Remake Center. Hastus and Moa led us to our chariot, which was decorated with waves, assigned our position before leaving us. The opening ceremonies were about to start.

"How are you?" Cetor quietly asked me as the chariots were starting to orientate themselves.

For some reason, I could not just pretend that I was fine. I felt like I had to tell someone how nervous I was.

"I'm scared. I guess it's because after seeing you and seeing other tributes. How big they are and how small I am compare to them. I think the nerves are finally starting to kick in," I whispered back to him.

"I won't do it. I can't kill you. You shouldn't have volunteered."

"And let my sister die in my place?" I shot a glare at him.

He looked at me sadly. "She shouldn't have got picked. It should have been an older girl. You're only twelve. You could have such a life ahead of you. I know that I haven't talked to you much but I guess I felt like you were alienating yourselves from me when you asked Mags to train us alone."

"I just don't want to get too attach to you and if I have to kill you, I don't know how I would if I am close to you. I think it would be better if we are just strangers to each other."

"Okay, how about this. I won't kill you in the arena. I'll kill the others who harm you if you are within in my reach. But if we are the final two, we will battle fairly."

"I guess that sounds...reasonable."

I heard the opening music trumping outsides the walls. The doors opened and chariot one entered the crowd. I tried to not think of how I should look but when my chariot started to move, I quickly filled my face with that confident smile and try to put that sly in my eyes for the crowds.

I heard the crowds before I saw them. I saw how they were screaming even louder over my dress. I guess the audience had never seen a waterfall like this one before. How the silk looked more like a television for them than silk. Hastus and Moa were such geniuses. I gave them all a small smile and slowly waved back at them.

I looked up at the large television screen and saw how we looked like angels falling to that cliff. _Well, here goes the acting_, I thought. I blew a few kisses to the audience and that threw them into a frenzy. The threw flowers at us and was screaming my names. So far, I got the loudest scream yet and I did not know if it was my dress or because of Cetor.

District 4 had always been famous for sending the best looking tributes into the Games. Even if you were poor, you were still the best looking ones. That was because everybody from District 4 was all in shape. We had the ocean for us to swim and that was our way of exercising. The Careers are more in shape than the poor but the poor were still good looking enough.

After all the chariots had filled into the City Circle, the crowds were still screaming out Cetor and my name. I gave them a small innocent shrug with a little smile playing on my lips.

After the president had finished his welcome speech and and anthem had played, the chariots paraded into the Training Center. There, our prep team rushed to us with excitement gleaming in their eyes.

"You guys were amazing. The waterfall did brought something out from District 4. We all know that District 4 is fishing but I heard of how last year's tribute talked about a waterfall and we wanted to show the audience that. You guys pulled it off," squealed Moa.

"Thanks," returned Cetor.

I looked around at the other tributes. I saw how some looked with wonder and amazement at my dress and how both District 1 and 2 tributes seemed to glared at me with bitter.

Popar came up and was nearly crying. "Oh my goodness, you guys blew my mind away. Didn't you see how the crowds seemed to be begging to see more of you guys? Absolutely amazing," cried Popar.

_Seriously_, I thought, _get a grip of yourself._

Popar led us to the elevator and pressed level 4. "This is quite easy to remember. The floor you are designated to is the number of your District." He was still trying to stop the tears from crying. I thought of how it was either joy or jealousy of us getting the attention.

When I stepped into my quarters, my eyes nearly popped out of my socket. It was bigger than four houses back home. I saw buttons everywhere and thought of pressing them all to see the job of each one. I quickly took a shower to wash away all the makeup.

"Lacey, dinner," called Popar.

I saw Mags already at home in her seat. She was eating some pork and was looking for me. I did not see where Cetor was but I quickly sat down in front of Mags. Cetor quickly filled into the seat next to me before Mags started on giving us tips.

"Well, you guys did look amazing out there. Especially you, Lacey. You gave the audience a mysterious glimpse at you. Small, young, and confident. And you, Cetor. You nearly broke a dozen of girls' hearts. Strong, young, and pretty handsome," began Mags.

_Wait. Confident? Was that what was showing on my face when I was smiling at the audience?_

I caught Hastus's eyes from the other side of the table. He smirked at me with a I-told-you-so look.

"Well, what's up next?" asked Cetor.

"We are to watch the recaps of the opening ceremonies and tomorrow morning is the first training session. I suggest both of you get some sleep."

After dinner was over, with a small talk here and there, we went into a room to watch the recaps. I saw how I looked. I could see the confidence mix with some slyness in my eyes as I waved to the audience.

"Quite an impression there, Lacey," Cetor mocked.

I just rolled my eyes at him before announcing, "Well people, today had been a very long and tiring day. I had to sit through three hours of waxing and five hours of a make over. Plus, two hours of looking confidence. As for right now, I cannot feel my face so I hope that a goodnight sleep will bring that feel back. Goodnight."

All of them chuckled at me before I gave them a small bow and walked out of the room. I had to try to control myself from running but when I got to my room, I feel face down onto my bed. I was aiming for some sleep but I did not know how long it took sleep to find me. I found myself humming Nettie's sleeping song. The song she would always sing to me every night. At last, sleep found me and I welcomed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the groggy feeling. Dawn just broke into the Capitol. I quietly got myself up and went into the shower, pushing random buttons. Today was the first day of training. I knew that I was the youngest tribute of this year and once again, I did not know whether I should be scared or proud.

When I walked out of the shower, I saw a simple sky blue shirt and black tights. I guess Hastus was trying to put me in something that would allow me to do anything I want.

I made my way to breakfast and saw that I was the first one. It was still early in the day but I could not sit in my room. I needed to escape the feeling of being alone before it would evade me. I asked an Avox for a plate of pancakes. After my pancakes came, I slowly chewed on it until the others came.

"Morning, Lacey," greeted Cetor.

"Hi...," I returned weakly.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. I lost count after my second bite."

He looked at my plate and saw that only half of one pancake had been eaten and I was chewing my last piece. He gave me a curious look before finding some breakfast.

Mags quietly came up to us. "Morning, guys." Her greetings were always warm. "Do you guys still want to be coach separately or together?"

Cetor answered before I could open my mouth. "Separately, please."

Now it was my turn to give him a curious look.

He turned to me and answered, "I just don't want to get too attach to you."

He repeated my words from last night. However, I felt like there was a message bubbling under his words. I locked my eyes with his and tried to decipher what he was trying to tell me. He met my gaze calmly before Mags interrupted us.

"Well, Lacey. Do you want to begin first or do you wish for Cetor to go first?" asked Mags.

"Cetor first please. I need a few hot chocolate to calm myself first." Hot chocolate had always managed to calm me down. I think it was because Nettie would always make hot chocolate for me and the smell of hot chocolate brought me to her.

Mags told Cetor to follow her into his room while my hot chocolate arrived. I slowly pulled my feet up and wrapped my arms around my legs. I thought of how I could be laughing in the ocean with Nettie and Annie right now. Annie was just a few years younger than us but she was more like a sister than a friend. All three of us told every secrets to each other and now, I would have to keep things from them. I wished that I could tell them how scared I was.

I watched the sun rose and continued to sip my hot chocolate until Mags came.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go to my room."

She led me to my room and took a seat on one of the chair.

"So," she began. "What are your strengths?"

"Well, I could run really fast. I could swim."

"Okay. I want you to close your eyes." I obeyed her. "If you are to pick one weapon, without thinking. The first thing that comes to your head when you hear the word 'weapon,' what would that thing be?"

"A sword," I automatically answered. I opened my eyes and found her gazing at me with wonder.

"A sword...very interesting. Usually I hear tributes say a trident or net but a sword. Your parents. You were from that family who always practice sword fighting, right?"

"Yeah. My dad feared for my and Nettie's safety. He wanted to prepare us if something like this happens. When we were five, he gave us fake swords and taught us techniques. He taught us how to attack and how to use swords to block weapons. I've been fighting with a sword since I was five."

"In that case, we need to get you sponsors. They usually don't put a sword in the arena. It's always spears and bows and arrows. But we'll worry about your interview later. Now, tell me more about your strengths."

I told her how my father had tied my eyes and taught me to use my ears like my eyes. That was why I have very good hearing. I could distinguish everyone's footstep. I could hear the sound of the wind. I told her how my father forced me to dodge all the rocks he threw at me being blindfolded. How I had managed to dodge all of it.

"Impressive. You are what? Twelve? And you could do these things already."

"Thanks. But I was planning to stick to life surviving stations. Like distinguish between which plants are poisonous and which are edible."

"But isn't your grandmother a healer? Doesn't she has that book of herbs and which one are edible or not?"

"True...but still, I still want to know about more. It's always good to be cautious, isn't it?"

We talked until I heard Popar's footstep coming down the hall.

"Popar's right outside the door," I told Mags.

She looked at me curiously until Popar knocked on the door. "It's almost time, Lacey. Come on."

When I turned to Mags, her eyes widened as she finally believed me. I gave her a small shrug and stood up. When Mags and I had made our way to the elevator, I saw Cetor waiting for us. He looked like he could go through five rounds of wrestling without sweating while I just stood there and rubbed my arm.

"Come come come," ordered Popar.

I guessed the real reason I hated him was because he get to face all of these riches without any pain. Mags had to go through all of this pain once and now it was mine and Cetor's turn. Popar was just there to pull out our names and continue to live here while all of us worried about our fates.

When the elevator reached the bottom floor, I saw that we were still waiting for some other tributes. I saw the Career already standing and stretching in a circle. Cetor walked out first to join the circle and I quietly followed him. The training room was huge with weapons but Mags was right. I saw no swords in sight and I guessed that I would have to get one through my sponsors.

_Calm down. Observe the others. See their strengths and weaknesses. Worry about the sword later._

When the last two tributes had joined the circle, the head trainer, Atala, told us about each station before let all of us go. I quickly made my way to the station with plants. I saw some plants and already knew which were poisonous and which were edible. I could sort them all out without the trainer's help. With this being useless, I walked over to the spear station. When I was waiting for a spear, I could see the Careers throwing knifes to scare weaker tributes like 8, 9, and 12. When I finally got a spear, which was heavier than a sword, I tried to use it like a sword. After I was done, I saw two Careers glancing at me. That made me quite uncomfortable for I did not like it when people watch me while I am performing something. Embarrassed, I put the spear down and went to to knife section.

Before I had reached the knife section, the bell rung for lunch. Keeping to myself, I made my way to the lunch line. I got an apple and a turkey sandwich. I started nibbling on my apple and sat in the corner.

"You're from 4 aren't you?" asked a girl.

I looked up to see Payla from District 1 looking at me. "Yeah..." I answered.

"You know, you're quite good with the spear over there," she commented and took a seat in front of me.

"Thanks," I answered nervously.

"You know how it is every year. The strongest survive till the end. The Career Pack. You and your other tribute seems pretty strong. Thought you're only twelve, you got skills."

"Your point...?" I asked. I could tell she was offering me to join the alliance with the Career pack but she did not say those words out loud yet.

"Olim and I, along with Baer and Enia wanted to ask you to form an alliance. Olim is over there asking Cetor right now." Sure enough, I saw Olim and Cetor talking intensely between each other. "With the six of us, we could kill all of them."

"And what about at the end? When it's just six of us left. Who would make the first move to kill the others?"

With this, I saw that she had no answer but pain in her eyes. I saw her looking at Olim and I realized that she did not want to be the one who would have to kill him. Just like how I did not want to be the one that would have to kill Cetor.

"How about this...I'll tell you my answer tomorrow. I appreciate your offer but I need a little thinking you know. With me being the youngest you guys are all older. I want to think of how I might be the baby in the group."

She cracked a smile at this. "Sure, tell one of us tomorrow."

After that, she left me to my apple and sandwich. When lunch was over, I quietly went from station to station, trying to act mediocre.

When the day was over, I almost rushed to the elevator but I wanted to wait for Cetor. When he saw me waiting for me, he gave me a small smile and went into the elevator with me.

"So how was your day?" he questioned.

"I learned valuable skills. You know."

After that, it was quiet. Most people would get uncomfortable with the silence but not with us. We welcomed the silence. I guess it was because the nerves were starting to kick in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next day, the same stuff happened. Mags talked to us in the morning, went training, had lunch, back to training, and back to our floor.

As for Payla's offer, I decided to refuse it.

"Wait why though?" she had asked.

"Look at you guys. All of you are so talented. With me, I'll be slowing all of you down. I think I'll be one of the first to die in the arena. It's better if you just don't have me in your group. Please."

She looked at me with surprise written all over her face. "Well, if that's what you want. But I'll promise you something. If you don't get yourself in our way, we won't kill you. If you do, then there's nothing we could do. We'll have to kill you."

I chuckled at her. "Trust me, with the ways you guys move, I might find myself gaping behind you."

"You have quite a humor, don't you?"

I gave her a small smile before going back to my training.

Tomorrow would be the day where I would face the Gamemakers. We would be given our training scores later that night.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Mags questioned me later tonight.

"Well, I want to ask them for a sword. I want them to know how good I am with a sword."

"That's no problem, if you ask, they'll have a sword. Now, what are your plans with a sword?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably perform some moves with a sword."

"What is the score you're aiming at?"

"I want an eleven. I need sponsors. With sponsors, you could send me a sword. I want to live and go home to Nettie." By the end of my speech, I was crying. Mags got up from her seat and hugged me. I did not know how long I stayed curled up in her body but it brought comfort to me. I guessed I fell asleep in her arms for when I woke up, I was on my bed and Mags was gone.

The next morning, I woke up and felt the adrenaline rushing in my blood. I quickly shook my head and took a shower.

During lunch, Atala slowly called each tribute in for the private session with the Gamemakers. After Cetor had been called, I lost all of my appetite. I was still trying to control my breathing when I heard my name being called.

I got up and went into the room and I saw all of them looking at me in a caution manner. It was probably because I came from District 4, a Career District, so they expected more out of me.

"Um...can I get a sword, please?" I asked timidly.

I saw an attendance coming out and gave me a sword. I unsheathed the sword and it felt balanced in my hands. It brought back memories of how my dad had taught me how to use it. Then I started to dance. I slashed the sword here and there very fast and when I reached the dummy, I stabbed through it without hesitation. I looked at the Gamemakers and all of them looked impress. I did not remember what I did with the sword cause it every dodge felt like a dance move and every attack was just another move.

After I was done with the sword, I went over to pick up a bow and three arrows. I decided to give them some entertainment. I saw my target on the other side of the room. I could hear my father's voice telling me how the brain, lung, and heart are the main targets. With the three arrows, I put them neatly in my right hands while the left one was holding the bow. I slowly estimated my shot carefully before letting go of the arrows. The flew by and one hit the brain, one hit the lung, and the last one hit the heart.

I could hear a claps from a few of them. Others were mesmerized by my abilities. I did not know where I learned that but it worked out better than I dreamed. I could aim pretty well but not as good as Nettie. When I attack, I attack with power while Nettie attack at your weakest points.

"Thank you, Lacey. You are dismissed," boomed Seneca Crane.

I turned to the Gamemakers and gave them all a small bow before walking out towards the exit and up to my floor.

When I had reached my floor, I was still dazed by what had happened.

"Well? How did you do?" Cetor had been interrogating me for the past three days.

"I don't know. I shot some arrows you know." I answered in a daze.

"Did you...?" Mags had left her question unfinished but I knew what she was asking.

"Yeah." I quietly told her.

"We'll see how both of you did tonight. Go take a shower and have some rest. Then dinner and we'll watch the scores together," Mags gently told us.

After a nice hot shower, I found myself on my bed again. Too exhausted to move, I let the memories resurfaced themselves. I could see the waves crashing against the shore behind my lids, hear Nettie's laugh as I pushed her into the ocean, feel the waves crashing into me as I dove into the water. The next thing I knew, I heard footsteps outside my room. The steps were quiet and slow. "Yes, Mags?" I called out before she could knock.

She creaked my door open and peeked her head in. "You knew, didn't you?" She gave me a toothy grin.

I smiled at her and answered, "Yeah. Is it time for dinner yet?"

"Yeah. Come."

I followed Mags into the dinning room and filled my plates with all proteins. Then came in the stylists. I saw Moa and Hastus looking at me. Hastus has hope in his eyes and I wished that I could return his gaze with something confident but I looked away instead. After all of us had settle, Mags went into a talk about our interviews tomorrow. Cetor was paying close attention to her but I heard nothing from her that caught my attention. I was still thinking about how Hastus had told me to use my humor and I was thinking of some funny things to say tomorrow as I ate.

After dinner, everybody quietly filled into the television room, even Popar was quiet. As the program started, I felt Hastus, who was sitting next to me, reached for my hand. I grasped his hand like I needed air.

Olim and Payla from District 1 both got a nine. Typical. Of course they would. They were the Careers themselves. Baer from District 2 also got a ten while Enia scored a nine. From District 3, Mipus scored a seven and Nolia got a five. I could hear Cetor holding his breath while his picture was on. Underneath his picture, a ten showed up. Moa let out a squealed and I turned my head towards him and smiled. Then I saw my face showed up. All of my muscles suddenly got very tense. All of them contracted together while I held my breath. I could not hear what the others were saying cause my heart was pounding so loud. The hand that was not grasped to Hastus's was shaking uncontrollably. Then an eleven showed up underneath my picture.

I could feel my eyes widened in response and my jaw dropped. I could remember how to breath. I felt myself being crushed into someone. I could smell the perfume coming off and I realized it was Hastus.

"Impression," he whispered.

Then I felt myself in Mags's arms. "Confidence," she whispered.

When I was released, I saw Cetor gaping at me. "What did you do?"

"I don't know. I don't know what happened in there and what I did."

"You know, it was either the wisest or the dumbest thing you ever did." Was that...jealousy coloring his voice? I could feel the bitterness in his voice.

I knew it would be wise to act dumb so I went along with him. "I don't know what I did," I muttered again.

He grunted at me before announcing that he had to go to bed. After he left, I also made my exit.

When I had reached my room, I brought my blanket from the bed to a chair facing the window. I stayed curled up in the chair till I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes to the feel of the sun on my face. Today, we would have to fit ourselves in our dresses and prepare for the interviews. Feeling that nothing much will go on today, I quietly made my way to the shower and breakfast. After breakfast, I got a notepad and a pen and started to think of ways to joke with the audience until I heard Mags walking towards my room again. Without the sound of the waves, everything seemed to be so much louder.

Mags knocked my door for some polite manner and I told her that she could come in. It was almost time for lunch but I did not feel hungry much.

"Are you going to come to lunch?" she questioned.

"How about we have lunch in my room and talk about the interviews for tomorrow," I suggested.

She went along with me and after we came back with our lunches, she began to scrutinized by face. "So what are your plans?"

"Well, when Hastus was dressing me up for the chariot rides, he told me to use my humor with the audience. He said something about me could make people laugh and how that would attract both males and females and it's something that doesn't die away at times."

"You know what is so interesting about you, Lacey?"

I stopped short. "I will until you tell me."

Mags gave into a laugh before answering. "It's that you always managed to take people by surprises. First you acted you're fine unlike other twelve-year old, who admitted their fears. Then you took on a daring dress. And though you are scared, you managed to look confident and mysterious. Not to mention, you're young and beautiful."

"Okay. I don't know if you're trying to flatter me or not but where is this going?"

"I could see why Hastus told you to use your humor. I have to agree with him. I saw how other tributes had used their looks to attract sponsors and they only work on the opposite gender. However, humor works with both gender as long as you're not sexist."

"Thanks," I croaked. "I'll keep in mind to stay afar from the gender jokes."

Mags smiled at me. "I saw you writing on a notebook before I came in. What were you writing?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was going over some stuff to say to the crowds tomorrow," I told her as I handed her the notepad.

She took her time studying the jokes while I ate some lunch. "I don't think you need this," she said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"The thing with you is that you can make people laugh without planning to. It's the things that you say that turns out funny. I mean, these things are quite hilarious but don't get too scared over it. I know that you're a caring girl when you're around the ones you love, dangerous around those you hate, and funny around those that scares you. Take that fear and conquer it by burst out a random joke."

I could hear the light bulb going on inside my head. That was it. I just have to act natural. No wonder why I was writing a joke and then crossed it out midway. I turned my eyes to Mags and I could see the plan forming in her mind. If I could manage to make the crowds laugh till they cry, they would sponsor me and I could win this.

Before anything else could be said, I heard another footstep.

_Okay my hearing has been working too well lately. I could never hear people's footstep cause of the waves. Now without a wave, I could hear like a machine_.

Mags saw me frowned at the door before it knocked. She turned her head at me curiously.

"Lacey, Hastus wants you," cried Popar.

That made me grimaced even more. Even though I like Hastus, I was not ready to be forced into another dress. I made my way to the door and almost yanked it off the wall. At the end of the hallway, I could see Hastus waiting for me. I went to him and he led me to his quarter. His quarter was filled with every dress I could ever imagine. Dresses with designs that I had seen in the past games and dresses with such unique styles waiting to be shown off.

"Okay. So you managed to capture not only hearts from men during your chariot rides but also girls. And since your district is fishing, well fishes need water. And water needs to fall off and that was where the waterfall came from," he told me after making me stop and going into his walk in closet. I swore, his closet was bigger than my room.

"Oh my goodness. Your closet is bigger than my room," I gaped.

I could hear him chuckling somewhere in there. Then he continued, "I know that you're still young and when you reach sixteen, well, if you reach sixteen-"

"Please, Hastus. I just had lunch. Can we not just talk about me dying? It's disrupting my stomach," I cut him off.

That made Hastus laughed. I could see what Mags was telling me about being natural.

"Anyway, I don't want to put you in something that shows off a lot of skin."

"Right, that would be considered as child pornography. My parents would be so proud, raising a slut."

That made him laughed even louder and it was starting to entertain me.

"And I don't want to put you in something that is too long. Long dresses always make people look older somehow."

"No wonder why when I was little, I would dress myself and Nettie in my grandmother's clothes. No wonder why the kid next door called us 'Mrs.' from behind."

Once again, Hastus barked a laugh and that made my grin widened.

"I want to put you in something neat and simple. Not too sexy and not too old. Yes, here it is." He walked out with a strapless knee length waterfall dress. The color was nude and with glitter all over it. "When you sit down, the glitter won't show up. It'll just look like you wearing a dress that matches your skin tone-"

"Oh my gosh. I'll be naked?" Panic rose in my voice. This would be live television, which means that my parents would be at home and they would see me naked on stage. They would be disappointed. "My mom will think that she did raise her child to appear in public naked."

Hastus rolled his eyes at me and laughed. "No, it matches your skin tone but they won't be able to see anything. And when you spin, the dress will start to glitter. Well, if you move, it will glitter." Hastus gave the dress a little shake and I could see the sparkles of the dress.

"Wait. I am to walk into public wearing that?"

"You are young and beautiful. This will catch the attention if you fail to make them laugh but I doubt you will though. Just now, your comments were enough to make me fall."

"Oh please, stop with the flattering," I said in a bitter voice.

That made Hastus laughed again. After he collected himself, he put me into the dress. I got to admit. It did look like I was just wearing sparkles but nothing was showing off and I was impressed.

"I'm not going to do your hair right now cause the whole tomorrow morning will be dedicated to your hair."

"Oh joy," I muttered.

Hastus smiled and continued, "and I'll put you in your shoes tomorrow." He presented the shoes to me. It was a three inch heel with straps that also matched my skin tone.

I eyed the shoe nervously but made no comment. I did not trust my mouth at that time but gave him a quick nod before asking, "Can I get out of this now?"

Hastus rolled his eyes at me again and helped me out of the dress and into my clothes and then released me.

After going to dinner and escaping to my room. My heart started to race again. I thought of how I could have a heart attack before the Games would start and I would make history as the girl who dies before the Games.

Sleep consumed me and I was waken by the sound of my prep team. They threw me into the shower and started brushing me from the ends of my hair to each toe. Afterward, they put me into a chair and started to do my makeup. When the makeup was done, they started working on my hair. They weaved it into a crown braid, like the one Nettie wore during the Reapings. After they were done with the hair, they started to put glitter on my shoulders and parts of my arm. Then they left me, naked, alone. I guessed that I was suppose to wait for Hastus again.

I looked at my reflection and saw how much I looked like Nettie and not like myself. I thought I was Nettie for a second.

I heard the door opened and looking from the reflection of the mirror, I saw Hastus making his way in with my dress.

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes and let me put this on. Do not put up any resistance," he ordered.

"Yes, sir. Would you like a salute too?"

He smirked at me and I closed my eyes. I could feel the silk sliding into my body and Hastus making some last minute correction.

"Here. Open your eyes."

I opened them as he led me to a full-sized mirror. I stared at my reflection. Even though I had already saw me with the makeup, I was finally able to absorb my whole body for the interview. I saw how the dress hugged to me and nothing was showing. The hair and the makeup was perfect.

"Now, just your shoes and you'll be perfect."

Hastus helped me into the heels and that was it. This was how I was going to present myself in front of the audience tonight.

"You can walk in heels right?"

"Of course. I wore heels for the Reapings and at parties."

"Give me a spin."

I obeyed him and spun in front of him. I could see the dress started to glitter, shimmer, and lighted up as I spun around.

"Perfect. So what are your plans tonight?" he asked.

"You know. Go out there. Make them laugh. Then go back inside and take some drugs that would knock me out."

Hastus eyed me cautiously as he put on a heart necklace for me.

"I was kidding about the drug part," I laughed.

I heard the bells signaling for the interviews to begin. Hastus helped me to the elevator where the rest of District 4 was there. Popar was wearing a dashing suit and Moa had transformed Cetor too. Cetor was dressed in a suit, his hair brushed back, which made him looked handsome. Mags wore a fancy dress that made her looked younger.

All of them eyed me but made no remarks.

When the elevator's door opened, I could see we were one of the first tributes there. Hastus and Moa led me and Cetor to our spot. It had been a tradition for the girls to go first of each District so I would be in front of Cetor.

I could see the other tributes looking at me when they entered. I did not whether they were jealous or amazed by my dress. Suddenly, I was glad that I was from District 4. I would be the seventh person up and I wanted to get this done with and the audience would still be excited by the time I was up.

Then we were led onto stage. The crowd started cheering and were yelling names of tributes whom they thought would win. I heard my name somewhere in the crowds and that made me smiled. It was a comforting thought to know that there was someone betting on me.

Caesar Flickernan then bounced onto the stage and grabbed the audience's attention. I could hear him making some comments and the audience seem to sway to his comments. When he laughed, they would laughed along with him. He then brought the tributes from 1, 2, and 3 up for their interviews. Each interview lasted three minutes with a buzzer at the end to signal the end.

I saw my fingers shaking when Mipus, the boy from District 3, was done.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our youngest tribute. Miss Lacey Leena from District 4," roamed Caesar.

I slowly made my way to him with a small smile playing on my lips. I could see my dress glittered as I moved and stopped when I had settled down next to Caesar.

"Hi, Lacey," he greeted.

"Well hello there, Caesar and to the rest of you too," I replied facing the crowds.

That made the crowd went wild.

"First off, I like to say that your dress is absolutely amazing," he commented.

"Well, thank you. You know, when I first saw the dress, I was anxious cause I did not know whether my parents would approve or not but after seeing the crowds' reaction, I think they won't mind."

Caesar chuckled along with the crowds, "You have quite a humor, don't you?"

I shrugged in response that the crowds once again, went wild.

"Now, tell me a little bit about your dress."

"Hmm...How about I spin it for you and the audience to see?" I suggested.

"Go ahead," shouted Caesar.

I got up from my seat and spun once for Caesar. I could see the dress glittering when I spun and the crowds screamed loudly.

"Woah, I don't know if it's the dress or the audience but I'm a little dizzy," I breathed.

Caesar laughed again and helped me into my seat.

"Now Lacey," he begun, "I know that you volunteered for your sister, do you regret it?"

I put on a fake face and answered, "In a way, yes but in a way, no. Yes because I'm still young and I was hoping for another year or two before putting myself into this but no because I get to meet you, Caesar."

Caesar laughed quietly and I grinned.

"I know that the odds are quite against you but do you have any strategies?"

"Well, stay alive."

That threw Caesar into a roll of laughter.

"No no no. If you think of it. If I could manage to keep my heart beating after the twenty-three cannon sounds then it's all good,"

"Quite a strategy," roared Caesar.

"You are only twelve, and you scored an eleven. I think that's a new record, right everybody," Caesar asked the crowd and I blushed. "What can we expect out of you in the Games?"

"Well...I don't want to give too much away cause I want to keep the audience excited but I could drop a hint. A sword," I winked.

"A sword?" repeated Caesar.

I smiled and gave him a shrug.

"Another question to you, Lacey. Why should we support you in the Games?"

"I almost started with 'Well' but then I realized that I said that after every question so I'll start with 'Okay' this time."

The crowds laughed along with Caesar. I continued, "Okay, let's see. I'm young, I'm fresh, and I'm wearing a dress that glitters, shimmers, and shines. So why not?"

After I answered, Caesar announced, "Do you know what I think, Lacey?

"I will as soon as you tell me," I repeated the words I told Mags earlier.

"I wish you the most luck in there. Well you have it. Support her cause she is young, fresh, and wears a dress that shimmers."

I stood up and smiled at the audience before taking my seat and Cetor went up for his interview. Knowing that the camera was probably still on my face, I continued to smile and act natural as the interviews zoomed by. I was dazed by mine that I did not notice what the others said but I did not bother cause soon enough, I would probably have to kill some of them.

After the anthem, I was led back into the Training Center and up to my floor. When I walked in, I heard Mags rushed towards me.

"I told you to act natural. You capture the hearts of others with your humor."

"I don't think I was that funny."

"Are you kidding me?" interrupted Cetor. "'I will as soon as you told me.' I could hear the other tributes laughing at that and the crowds were laughing. Some even spitted out their drinks to laugh."

I frowned at him before making my way to my room without another word.

"Aren't you going to have some dinner," asked Hastus.

"I will as soon as you help me wash all of these off and out of this dress," I returned bitterly.

After Hastus had helped me out of the dress and wash, we went to dinner then to watch the recap of the interviews.

I saw how I had glimmered the whole audience's hearts. How they had laughed themselves off at my "jokes." I saw how the others after me were scared to death at the sight of the Careers. How some had put on a brave face and was playing at an angle. Some had succeeded and some had failed. I realized why the audience was so in love with me. They saw a strong twelve-year old going into the Games and saw how sweet, funny, and innocent she was.

After the anthem ended, the television was turned off and silence hung in the room. Tomorrow would be the day of the Games. After tonight, Cetor and I would be enemies.

Both Cetor and I got up and went into our room without a word. And that was the first night that I spent having no clue of what to expect for tomorrow.


End file.
